Hikari Yamamoto
Hikari is the second person to be welcomed into the Galaxy Mew team, inducted under the alias Mew Radiant Sun. Origin Hikari is a young twelve-year-old girl who had been rushed to the ships with her grandmother, Emi Yamamoto, when she was 8. At the time, she felt terrified having to leave her home so suddenly, not understanding exactly what was going on or why. Hikari didn't like living under the harsh conditions of colony life, but soon adjusted to it within a few months after knowing she could do nothing to change her situation. She lived with her grandmother who grew quite sick as time passed and ended up needing to take care of her as best she could. Unfortunately, Hikari struggled to help Emi, since she was still a young child at that time and was unsure what to do to help her. Within a year of staying on the colony, her grandmother died, expressing to her grandchild the hope that one day, everyone could return to their home and be happy again. Unfortunately, it seemed that her hopes had died with her, as Hikari did not believing anything in the world would make a difference after this event. Without anyone to take care of her, Hikari was forced to live alone. She could not do very many jobs since many required those of adult status, what with heavy-duty tasks at hand that would be difficult for a child. So, she decided to ask the shopkeepers in the marketplace if she could work for them in exchange for food. While many rejected her, Hikari soon found an gentleman named Soren who took her in and gave the child a job. Not only this, but he practically adopted the girl once he learned she was alone, watching over her like his own daughter. Hikari liked being around and working for him, but she was often terrified due to the fact that Soren would have to leave her alone several times a day to take care of some other business. He trusted her to be able to watch over things, and while she held up well for the most part, there were times where she would slip up. Becoming a Mew On one day, when the marketplace was not exceptionally crowded, Soren had to leave Hikari alone like he had before. This time, a group of thieves came and stole some of the merchandise from the stall she worked at. Instead of acting or calling out against their theft, Hikari was terrified beyond all reason and did nothing but watch them make off wth the stuff as a result, too scared to react even though she knew she should have. When her elder came back, he was shocked and rather angry. However, he did not blame the child and instead decided to fix the problem himself by teaching her what he knew regarding self-defense. Growing up on Earth, Soren had learned various fighting techniques that he then decided to teach Hikari in order for her to better defend herself and avoid situations like this, as well as protect herself in other situations. He taught her that even in the darkest of places, bravery and strength would cause her to shine brighter than any star in the galaxy. Hikari was glad to have been helped by the man and, when she was not watching over the shop, practiced what her mentor had taught her in order to continue growing her strength and agility. At some point, Niji and Akio, on their search for another potential candidate for the Galaxy Mew Project, came across Hikari and Soren one day. They caught sight of Hikari practicing away, and a curious Niji decided to inquire about her, learning from Soren why she'd been doing this. Akio saw opportunity in the situation and asked the shopkeeper if he could take her in while Niji encouraged the child, who later agreed to let the duo transform her into a Mew after she remembered what her grandmother had told her in the past. She decided to take a leap of faith, and knowing how Niji was someone who was fighting for humanity, she trusted her. Soren let her go proudly, and Hikari then went with Akio and Niji to the laboratory where she was transformed into a Mew. When Hikari arose in her bright sunny-colored outfit, she smiled brighter than ever before. From then on, Hikari was known as Mew Radiant Sun. Personality Hikari has the tendency to be very shy at times and become severely afraid, often making it hard to get too close to her. She used to be quite a cheery girl back on Earth, but after growing up on the colony ship and having to be alone for the time she was until she met Soren, she developed a few anxious and nervous tendencies that made her hesitant to act in any situation, and avoidant toward others. Hikari still has some self-defeating tendencies when she does not keep herself in check, but is able to stay strong so long as she knows she has the support of at least one person. Despite the negative aspects of herself, Hikari can actually be quite outgoing when around people she's familiar with, after having enough time to know and trust them enough to be herself without worry. The young Mew is very curious and childish, but also knows how to treat others with respect and kindness. For her age, she is still quite mature compared to someone like Hotaru, who is far younger. While she can be outgoing around familiar people, Hikari is still very uneasy about being alone and can often let her fear consume her if she is not careful. Her teammates will typically have to keep her calm and take care of her under such circumstances. She tries to be responsible but is capable of letting her negative personality traits shine through if she dwells enough on bad things. Powers and Weapons Hikari has been infused with the DNA of a black cat, relative to her curiosity and cautiousness as well as her ability to be outgoing under certain circumstances. When as Mew Radiant Sun, Hikari controls fire and light '''(heat), channeling it through her weapon. Hikari will typically try to apply what she has learned under Soren in battle when she can. Her animal traits heighten her finesse and agility, making it easier for her to outrun her enemies and utilize what she learned under her mentor more effectively. Hikari harnesses the energy and power of the '''blazing sun as Mew Radiant Sun, and her weapon is the Blazing Bell. The sunny Mew attacks with Ribbon Flame Blast. Relationship With Team [[Akio Fujioka|'Akio']] Hikari likes to mess around with Akio and tease him from time to time, but she truly does care about him and respects his authority, considering her mentor to be a sort of father figure who takes care of both she and her group. She often likes to check up on what he is doing, curious about the nature of his work even if she doesn't totally understand it. Unlike her younger friend Hotaru, she knows when to distance herself and can actually talk to Akio with the same maturity as her other teammates, as she is on the emerging threshold of adolescence, but just not quite there yet. [[Niji Harada|'Niji']] Not having had much of a maternal figure in her life besides her grandmother, Hikari sees Niji as a sort of foster mother. This is especially true, because Hikari was the second person to enter the Galaxy Mew team, and so she had known Niji the longest out of the other girls. She takes very kindly to her and makes sure to turn to the Galactic Mew when in trouble. At times, she lets herself be too reliant on the young woman, but Hikari tries not to be overbearing and does what she can to follow in her leaderly footsteps by being independent and learning to shape up where needed. [[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis']] Hikari doesn't like how Chrysalis can have a tough attitude sometimes, and how she often thinks of her sunny teammate as a bit of a scaredy-cat. Especially toward the beginning of their relationship, there is a sense of hesitancy toward Chrysalis, but over time they do start to get along. Hikari gets good advice and little lessons from her, and while she does not like Chrysalis' brutish nature, she does find her straightforwardness of some value in certain situations, and looks up to her ability and willingness to stand her ground. When Chrysalis isn't teasing her, Hikari finds that she can be a very good friend, often comforting her when nobody else can if she sees that she must. Hikari considers Chrysalis to be like a big sister. [[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru']] Hikari and Hotaru get along well together, considering each other as close friends. There will be minor childish disagreements sometimes, but otherwise the pair works together as the youngest of their group. Because they are both quite young, they understand the way each of them thinks and are inclined to see things in a way the older Mews do not. However, because Hikari is older than Hotaru on top of being more timid than her, she does sometimes have some trouble dealing with her. She treasures Hotaru, but sometimes she is not sure whether to follow her and finds her flashy nature a bit much for her to agree with. Nonetheless, they are close and like to play around together. Often, when the others are too busy for Hotaru, Hikari will spend time with her. [[Nexus|'Nexus']] Hikari loves getting advice from Nexus and hearing stories about her home. The young Mew looks up to Nexus greatly, considering her a good friend and someone she can really talk with, since the Ecorian girl is so understanding and kind to her teammates. She sees her in the same motherly light as Niji, and while she cares for her leader, she believes Nexus is the one whose personality she resonates with most--both she and Nexus are quite gentle in nature. Extra Information Full Name: '''Hikari Yamamoto '''Nationality : '''Japanese '''Age [ Pre Colony]: 8 Age Current: 12 First Chapter Appearance: "To Shine" 'Theme: ' Human and Other Pictures 40.jpg scaqr.png MewIchigo-93.jpg _DVD_18_640x480WMV9__0261.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0070.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0126.jpg Hikari in a Dress.png|Hikari in a Dress 19.jpg|Pictured with her Blazing Bell Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Heroes Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Red Mews Category:Orange Mews